The Random Adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow:4
by Captain Jinx Rummy
Summary: This is another installment in my 'Random' series. More background on Jack and Barbosa's past. No pairings.
1. On the trail of the Black Pearl

Wow. I suck. :) I haven't updated in a reeeaally long time. No matter. Here is a new installment of my 'Random' series.  
  
This fic is the first I've started that has no real basis in the movie, as I just wanted more background on Barbosa and Jack's past.  
  
I own nothing.... poop. That's right.  
  
Anycrap.. enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It has been nearly two years since the fated marooning of Captain Jack Sparrow by his former crew. Our captain has been hot on the trail of the pirate lot that left him to die. This trip has been more than an arduous on poor Jack, but he keeps his hopes up. All he can dream of is the day he gets his hands back on the helm of his dear ship, The Black Pearl.  
  
We find Captain Sparrow resting against a palm, high on a cliff side overlooking the town below. He sits there wearily looking into the port of said town, and twisting a reef knot with grass in his fingers. He seems to have spied something of interest and keeps a fixed gaze upon it.  
  
"Steal my bloody ship... " He began mumbling. "... maroon me... the rum..." He continues on grumbling inaudibly.  
  
He threw down the knotted grass he was wrenching in his hands, then, sprang up kicking up a cloud of dirt and sand. Jack was feeling a bit too bold today, since he hadn't seen his ship in weeks. He hastened back down the path he used to get to the cliff, and headed into the town. Sneaking in and out of ally ways, and to the docks, Jack made his way to his stolen ship.  
  
"Hurry up you worthless dogs!" Barbosa shouted at his crew waving his hands in an upward gesture.  
  
Jack could see all that was happening from his position behind a merchant cart just off the dock area. The merchant could only look at this seemingly mad pirate with utter confusion. Of course the cart owner went un-noticed by the mad man.  
  
Just then, Jack felt a tap on his shoulder. Thinking it was finally the cart owner wanting him to buy or leave, he made a 'shooing' motion with his hand. He felt another tap, this time it was harder.  
  
He whipped around shouting: "Be off!" Looking up he realized he was being towered over by two of his former crew: Bo' sun, and equally large man with a tattoo on his face.  
  
"Jack." The tattooed man said with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh... h-hello mates..." Jack stuttered.  
  
With those words, Bo'sun yanked him up and the two men dragged the captain to the ship.  
  
"The captain will be pleased with this." Bo'sun jeered to the other pirate. He shook his head agreeing.  
  
Jack was firmly gripped at the arm on either side and had a stunned look about his face.  
  
Barbosa immediately took notice of the commotion on deck and a sneer curled his lips.  
  
"Well, well, well." Barbosa started. After a short pause, as he savored the moment, he continued. "Jack... Jaaack."  
  
Jack could only imagine what he had in store for him. A lump formed in his throat.  
  
The new captain of The Pearl walked up to his prisoner. He stopped just within arms reach and stood there with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
Jack squirmed a little and felt the grip on him tighten. He flinched as the two men forced him to hold still. Barbosa stared hard at Jack, absolutely enjoying every moment of this.  
  
"Welcome back aboard the Pearl, Jack."  
  
"Why, thank you for your hospitality." Jack used his usual wit to buy some time.  
  
"Shattap!" He spat. He was reminded again why he hated Jack so much. "Lock him in the brig!" He ordered. Turning back he said: "Ye can enjoy our hospitality from your very own room, now. What time would ye like breakfast, hmm?"  
  
Before Jack could respond, he was rushed down to the hold.  
  
~~~~~~~ In the cell~~~~~  
  
"Lovely." Jack said to himself after the crew had left. He rubbed his back after he was un-ceremoniously thrown into his cell. "I could really use some rum about now..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it for now. More mayhem and madness to come.  
  
Please read and REVIEW! Yay reviews! 


	2. Why Barbosa hates Jack

I have returned! ... Yes, yes. Whoop-de-doo.  
  
Pintell: The captain has ordered that you finish this author's drabble, poppet.  
  
Me: Well, you can tell the captain that I am dis-inclined to aquiest his request.  
  
Pintell: He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, then you'll be writing the rest of this fic with the crew... and you'll be naked.  
  
Me: snatches keyboard from Pintell  
  
Pintell: ... Fine!  
  
Mweh-heh-heh. Now that I have sufficiently pissed Pintell off, I'll continue.  
  
Pintell and Ragetti: You're mean.  
  
I own no part of Pirates of the Caribbean, except the OC like everyone else on the planet:) Huzzah for randomness!!  
  
On deck, Captain Barbosa mulls over what to do with his captive foe. Just then he notices someone walking up behind him.  
  
"Hello father." Said a smiling young lass no older than 22. She was tan and lean, possibly from being at work on ships for many years. She had long, curly blond hair and an anchor tattoo on her left arm. Her clothes were tattered and worn, as she was not interested in the more feminine wares.  
  
"Emerald, my love." Barbosa said with a warm smile. This would be most out of character for him if he was speaking to anyone else alive.  
  
"Father, call me Emma." She said with her head cocked to one side.  
  
"Alright, Emma." He said with a smirk.  
  
Emma smiled at her small triumph. The grin soon disappeared being replaced by a more curious expression. "Where is the man you captured?"  
  
"Man? Oh, don't worry yourself my darling."  
  
Emma could tell he was keeping something from her. "I heard Cotton say something about two years ago and the captain of the Pearl. It didn't sound like he was talking about you, father." She finished in a rather familiar Barbosa-like slyness.  
  
Barbosa stood there, staring at his daughter with his brow furrowed. "I'll hear nothing more of this, Emerald."  
  
Emma knew that tone of voice. She didn't see her father much when she was younger, but she still knew when he was really angry. Still, she wondered why he was so mad. She nodded and walked down to her quarters.  
  
Emma sat on her bed and thought for a long while. 'Why on earth does that man make father so.. angry?' She thought to herself. She pulled out a flat, wooden box out from one of the drawers under her bed. Opening it up, it revealed a sketchbook, brushes, and watercolor bricks. Emma painted to brush away her worries. She painted furiously until she fell asleep right on her latest work.  
  
Suddenly, there was a wrap at the door. Startled, Emma sat up and knocked the wooden box out of her lap and onto the floor with a clunk.  
  
"Is everything alright in there?" Came a voice through the door to her room.  
  
"Yes! ... Yes! One moment!" She managed to spout out.  
  
Finally, she appeared at the door, a bit disheveled.  
  
"Ummm..." Said Ragetti, who was sent to get her.  
  
"What? Spit it out." She said getting annoyed.  
  
"Erm... C-Captain Barbosa-"He started, but couldn't stop staring at her shirt.  
  
Hoping beyond hope that Ragetti had spotted something on her, and not just nipping an ogle at her tits, she looked down at herself. To her surprise, (and somewhat relief,) there was a perfect impression of her painting, backwards, on her shirt. She looked back up at the embarrassed man, a little uncomfortable herself.  
  
"It's nice though." He mustered to say. His face was red as he figured out that she thought he was looking at her breasts.  
  
Still blushing, she said: "Um, thanks."  
  
"Uh.. the captain told me to bring you to supper."  
  
"What? How long was I out?" She thought out loud.  
  
"Emerald, my dear." Barbosa said, greeting his daughter to dinner.  
  
"Mmm! Looks good!" Emma said looking at the feast laid out on the table.  
  
She dug into the bounty before her while her father sat and smiled. She never noticed that he wasn't eating. Later, Barbosa ordered the table cleared.  
  
"I know there's a few questions you have for me. So, I'd like to answer them."  
  
Emma was hesitant, but obliged her inner child. "Alright. Who's the man in the hold?" She asked with a matter-of-fact attitude.  
  
Barbosa looked like he was just hit with an expected blow, but he answered her inquiry. "That is the former captain of the Black Pearl."  
  
Emma was more than a little surprised. The former captain of the ship she was on was being held captive in its jail cell. "... What?"  
  
"That man is Jack Sparrow."  
  
She couldn't believe it. The pirate from so many tales right below her feet.  
  
"I've told ye some of my tales at sea, but I never told you of him. He was the reason I left you and your mother so many years ago."  
  
"What?" This was a subject she really didn't want to touch on.  
  
"I left you at age four because your mother was unfaithful." He said sadly and dropping his head below his shoulders.  
  
"What.. how.. I don't believe you." She said weakly.  
  
Looking up, Barbosa continued. "It was that worthless man that stole her away from me." He became angrier at the memories resurfacing. "Then, he left your mother as quick as she left me." With those words he got up and stormed out onto the deck.  
  
Emma sat there with her mouth open. Her whole life was but a sheltered sketch of reality.  
  
Barbosa paced for a few moments in a vain attempt to calm down. Giving up, he headed to Jack's cell. He was startled to find a few of the crew had beaten him there.  
  
"What's going on here?" Barbosa demanded. Pushing through the men, he saw Jack sitting in his cell with a strange relief on his face.  
  
The room grew silent at the anticipation of what their captain would do next.  
  
Barbosa's face became dark as he stared at Jack. Then a burst of orders came out of his mouth. "Ye'll all do double work load for the next three weeks for this!"  
  
A collective groan became apparent.  
  
"I said no one is to lay a hand on Jack,... save for me! On deck you slimy bilge rats!"  
  
The crew hung there heads and left the captain and his captive alone.  
  
The old captain stood watching the crew leave. He then turned, and glared at his prisoner, who was lying in an awkward position on the cell's floor. Jack looked up at his former first mate with fear and loathing. It made Barbosa's stomach turn seeing Jack like this. They were friends once, after all. No matter how much he hated Jack, he wouldn't wish this treatment upon him. He turned his back and left the hold.  
  
Jack sat there holding his arm, and tried to push himself up against the wall. He flinched at the pain that overcame him, and propped himself up. "Well, this looks familiar." He muttered.  
  
Oooh! More excitement! That's right. You'll never guess what's next. Go on, try. Hehehe.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! AnonymousPOTCfan: You are the coolest. Cheers!  
  
Please leave a review. Pleasepleaseplease! :) 


End file.
